


The Beans

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Kitten With Thumbs, Blackouts, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Plastic Ice Cubes Shaped Like Vegetables, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, also actual fluff, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy loves the toe beans. Steve loves Darcy.





	The Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em_Jaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/gifts).



> Em_Jaye prompted Black-out/loss of power, Plastic ice cubes shaped like vegetables, A kitten with thumbs.

Steve would never forget the moment he realized he was in love with Darcy.

It was during one of the rolling blackouts, and her apartment was too hot to be sitting with their heads together on her couch, looking at cat pictures on her phone. But of course that's what they were doing anyway, while their iced tea warmed on the coffee table in front of them despite the valiant efforts of Darcy's cute little plastic ice cubes ("shaped like vegetables because I've gotta at least  _ pretend _ I'm eating my greens!").

She had gasped as she swiped to the next picture, one of a six toed cat. "Lookit the beans!" she cooed.

And Steve knew.

He'd done his best recreating the scene. The Tower never lost power, but he'd darkened the room, and two glasses of iced tea were sitting on his coffee table (heart shaped plastic ice cubes because he couldn't find vegetable shaped ones), and a tablet waiting nearby with access to an internet full of cat pictures.

Darcy gasped that evening when they came upon a fluffy little six toed tortie. "Steve!" she squeaked. "Lookit the  _ beans _ ."

He laughed and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked, surprised but pleased.

"Darcy," he said nervously. "Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with ALL THE TOE BEANS.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169555034788/the-beans)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
